1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a canopy for a parachute game, more particularly to a canopy with a plurality of hand gripping portions at outer arcuate edges thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional canopy for a parachute game is shown to include a plurality of flexible sheets 1 of a sectoral shape seamed together to form a circular canopy body 2. A seamed line 3 is disposed on outer arcuate edges 4 of the flexible sheets 1. In use, the players grip the outer arcuate edges 4 and throw the canopy body 2 upwardly to collect air at the bottom side of the latter. However, it is noted that the canopy body 2 is liable to slip away from the players' hands during playing.